Mistaken Identity
by egoofy34
Summary: How does Emily react when someone mistakes her for JJ's wife? And will Emily be able to accept her new feelings before it's too late? ...  JJ/Emily ... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I'm Back! Okay, wow it's been a long time since I have posted anything. I got a new position at work and between the training and trying to find my routine I haven't had much time to write. Things are calming down now though so hopefully I will have a little more free time. I'm a little leery of what will happen to my muse once JJ leaves the show (of which I am totally not happy about…) but we will see.

A/N2- I have to thank my good friend Zuzana, because without her constant hounding (and I say that with all the love in the world…lol) I probably wouldn't have made time to write it.

A/N3- And I still don't own anything… because lets face it if I did AJ Cook would definitely not be leaving the show…

Summary- How does Emily react when someone mistakes her for JJ's wife? And will Emily be able to accept her new feelings before it's too late?

Chapter 1- ENJOY…..

"You ready to go to the park Henry?" Emily asked as she tried to unbuckle him from his car seat in the back of her car. Henry bounced excitedly and spoke his cute little baby gibberish while Emily fumbled through the straps on the car seat. "I swear Henry I think you need degree in mechanical engineering to operate one of these." Emily huffed as she continued to struggle with the straps. "There we go." Emily smiled as she managed to unbuckle the last strap and Henry leapt into her arms. Henry was just over a year old now and he looked so much like JJ, it was almost scary sometimes.

Henry loved the park. Emily and JJ would bring him here anytime there schedules would allow. Ever since JJ found out she was pregnant and Will had bolted for the door the two women were almost inseparable. There friendship was one of the strongest and greatest things in Emily's life and Emily adored the little boy in her arms. Truth be told Emily had never liked Will, although she did sort of push JJ towards him. Emily could tell that JJ was not happy and she thought that at least for a little while Will could help JJ get out of the current funk she had been in. Emily never really expected anything other than a causal fling between the two. Will was suppose to be the rebound guy, nothing more nothing less. JJ had just broken up with her girlfriend of 2 years not three months before the team had been called down to New Orleans and they first met Will. Seeing her friend smile for the first time since the break up she thought Will might be just what JJ needed and she was happy that JJ was happy. Everyone knew that JJ liked both women and men; it was common knowledge around the BAU team members. Everyone knew that JJ just liked people, it didn't matter what package them came in, so long as they treated her good and they could make her laugh. Everything seemed to be going good until one night when JJ showed up at Emily's door, soaking wet from the rain and crying. Apparently JJ's rebound guy had knocked her up and then high tailed it back to New Orleans. It took all of Emily's self control to not book herself a flight to the Big Easy and kick Will's ass.

But for all the drama and pain that Will caused the one good thing that came out of it was Henry. He was the apple of his mother's eye and there was nothing that JJ wouldn't do for him. Or Emily for that matter. That little boy had Emily wrapped around his little pinky. Which is why, while JJ was busy with Hotch working on a presentation for Strauss, Emily was with Henry at the park.

Emily gathered up Henry's stroller and a blanket and the two headed over to their favorite spot. Once there Emily laid out the blanket and sat Henry down in the middle, then she placed a few of his toys in front on him. Henry was just learning to walk, so while Emily hoped the toys would keep the little boys attention for a while she was certain that they wouldn't. Henry was too much like his mother to sit still for long. True to her words, not ten minutes after they arrived Henry made his first attempted get away. Emily had looked down at her phone for two seconds to read a text from JJ, explaining what time she would be home, and when she looked up Henry was up and walking away on his wobbly legs.

"Whoa there little man." Emily smiled as she jumped up to catch the escapee. Emily scooped the little boy up and began tickling him. Henry's laughter could be heard throughout the park. "How about we swing?" Emily asked spying an empty baby swing on the play ground. Henry clapped his hands wildly. "I'll take that as a yes." Emily laughed.

Once Henry was securely fastened into the baby swing, Emily gave the swing a gentle push and Henry squealed with delight. Twenty minutes later Emily's arm began to tire so she brought the swing to a rest deciding that Henry might like to play in the sand box with a few other kids that Emily had seen at the park before. Emily unbuckled Henry from the swing and moved over to the sandbox. Once there Henry began to play with one of the little girls whom Emily remembered from one of their past visits. JJ often referred to her as "Henry's little girlfriend." Satisfied that Henry was happy in the sandbox, Emily moved to sit down next to the little girl's mom. Emily had never met her before but had seen JJ talking to her on occasion.

"I think Henry is smitten with your little girl." Emily smiled as she sat down.

"I think so too." The woman smiled. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Stephanie McKay."

"Emily Prentiss." Emily smiled back and then turned her attention back to Henry.

"They grow up so fast don't they?"

"Yes they do." Emily replied, thinking how big Henry had gotten in such a short amount of time. "Seems like he was just born yesterday." Emily smiled as she looked over at Henry.

"I know what you mean, I was telling your wife the other day that…"

"Whoa, excuse me? My what?" Emily asked snapping her head back around to look at the woman.

"Your wife, Jennifer?" Stephanie stated again with a confused look again.

"JJ is not my wife or girlfriend for that matter. We are just friends." Emily quickly explained. "I'm straight." Emily felt the need to add.

"Oh man, I am so sorry. I just thought… I mean you are always… and Henry seems so close to you. I am so sorry." Stephanie stumbled through her apology. "I am so embarrassed now." Stephanie blushed. Emily was nothing short of shocked. She couldn't believe that this woman had mistaken her for JJ's wife.

"JJ and I are best friends and we work together." Emily explained but before she could say anything else, she got a text from JJ saying she was leaving work. "I'm sorry but that is JJ, I need to take Henry home now."

"I really am sorry… I never met anything by it…" Stephanie continued to apologize.

"It's nothing, really." Emily smiled politely to the woman. "It was nice finally meeting you Stephanie." Emily nodded before walking over to gather up Henry.

"You too Emily." Stephanie replied back. She watched Emily gather Henry's things and couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened. She also couldn't believe that Emily and JJ were not together. They were the perfect couple, even if Emily was straight. "Come on Lily I think it time for us to head home too." Stephanie spoke to her daughter as she too made her way back to her car.

Emily couldn't get what Stephanie had said out of her head the whole way home.

"I can't believe she thought I was JJ's wife." Emily mumbled to herself. "I mean I'm straight for crying out loud." Emily said louder than she had intended and Henry giggled in the back seat. "You think that's funny little man? Me and your mama?" Henry let out another giggle. "Yeah me too." Emily replied turning her attention back to the road in front of her.

"Hey JJ we're home." Emily yelled twenty minutes later as she and Henry walked through the front door.

"Hey there." JJ smiled as she came out of the kitchen. "Hey buddy." JJ said as Henry reached out for her. As soon as he was in her arms, he snuggled into her neck and started sucking his thumb. "Well seems like some one is sleepy." JJ said as she kissed the top of her son's blonde head.

"Yeah well I think the park wore him out." Emily laughed.

"Just give me a minute to put him down." Emily nodded and JJ left to go put Henry down for his nap. A few minutes later JJ returned and sat down next to Emily on the couch. "Out like a light. Man what did you do to my son today?" JJ teased.

"Oh it wasn't me; he was busy playing with his girl friend."

"Ah I see. So Lily was there." Emily nodded. "She is so cute."

"I know and it cracks me up that Henry is so taken with her." Emily laughed. "Oh and get this, Stephanie, Lily's mom, thought we were married."

"Wow, really?" JJ laughed back.

"Yeah, I can't believe she thought that, can you?"

"Well I guess I can. I mean she's not the first one who thought that." JJ said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" Emily asked back in shock.

"Come on Emily, it's not a big deal."

"Maybe for you but I'm straight. Why would people think that just because we hang out a lot that we are married?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because we hang out ALL the time." JJ stressed the word all. "I mean hell you even have your own car seat for Henry in your car."

"That was out of convenience and you know it." Emily snapped back.

"Geez Emily don't your panties in a bunch." JJ teased not really paying attention to how mad Emily was getting. "Besides what do you care what other people think; it's nothing to get worked up over just because a few other agents thought we were dating."

"Other agents? As in people we work with?" Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Outside of our team I would guess that most people think that but who cares."

"Oh my god." Emily just about yelled as she jumped up from the couch.

"What is your problem? Why is this bothering you so much?" JJ stared at her friend.

"Because I'm straight." Emily defended herself.

"I get that, but good lord woman is the thought of being married me that horrid an idea that it literally has you freaking out."

"Damn it JJ, that's not what this is about." Emily said running her hands through her hair.

"Well I don't know why it comes as such a surprise. We do hang out a lot; dinner dates, and trips to the movies. Plus I mean look at you." JJ snickered.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Emily huffed back.

"Well I mean come on, you don't exactly scream girly now do you? You wear pant suits all the time and let's not forget about those combat boots and cargo pants you love so much."

"So now I dress like a lesbian too?"

"I really don't understand what the big deal is." JJ replied still confused as to why Emily was taking all this so personally.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Emily yelled. "I'm not like one of your kind!" And there it was. As soon as Emily said it she realized her mistake as she JJ's smile fade from her face.

"One of my kind?" JJ repeated back quickly standing up. "And what kind would that be?"

"JJ, I'm…"

"No Emily what kind would that be? Because I wasn't aware that my being bi-sexual bothered you. I thought we were friends." JJ replied back with a cold even tone, but Emily could see the tears beginning to form.

"We are friends; that's not what I meant." Emily pleaded.

"Yeah, but it's what you said. I think you need to leave." JJ said as she walked over to the door.

"JJ wait…"

"No, I want you to leave right now!" JJ demanded opening the front door and pointing the way out for Emily.

"JJ…" Emily tried again once she reached the door.

"LEAVE!" JJ snapped. Emily nodded and walked out the door. Emily had no more made stepped onto the porch when the door slammed behind her.

A/N- Okay so there is chapter 1… What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Ok, WOW! I'm beyond shocked by the number of reviews for the first chapter. I can't say how much it means to me that so many people like this story. I really hope the rest of the story lives up to the first chapter.

A/N2- As for Criminal Minds itself I have to admit the season opener was bitter sweet. It's killing me that JJ is leaving the show and especially after the great JJ scenes we got last week and appears that we are going to get tomorrow night. Thank goodness for fanfiction so we can keep her character alive.

Chapter 2- ENJOY!

JJ slammed the door and stalked back into the living room. She couldn't believe that Emily had said what she had said and she certainly couldn't believe that Emily had gotten that upset of the thought of being married to her.

"God Emily you are so… ugh!" JJ shouted into the empty room as she vented her frustration. She wasn't even sure what was worse the fact that Emily had made such a big deal about it or the fact of how much it hurt that Emily couldn't even begin to fathom the idea of being with another woman. JJ knew they were just friends, best friends even; but she would be lying if she didn't admit that deep down inside she harbored a little more than a crush on Emily. "Damnit Emily!" JJ shouted into the empty room again, only this time a little too loud and it wasn't long before she heard Henry's soft whimpers through the baby monitor.

Meanwhile outside Emily slammed her hands onto her steering wheel and cursed her own stupidity. Of course she didn't care that JJ was bisexual and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she had said those hateful things to JJ. Yeah she was upset at the prospect of being labeled gay, but was it really that horrible of a thing? _I mean I know I'm straight who cares what everyone thinks, Emily thought to herself. Obviously you do, you idiot or else you wouldn't have gone off the deep end with JJ like that. _

Emily looked up at JJ's house once more before starting her car and pulling out of the drive way. Emily replayed the conversation or argument as most would call it, over and over in her head the whole way home and with each passing repay Emily became more and more upset with herself. She knew she had to do something fast or she would lose her best friend forever.

The next morning, JJ went about her day as though nothing happened. She made Henry his breakfast, then got the both of them ready for the day. JJ knew that seeing Emily at work would be difficult but she was determined to not let it show. Once at work JJ dropped Henry off at day care and made her way back to the elevator. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. JJ looked up to see the one and only Emily standing there. JJ stood up straight and stepped on the elevator quickly ignoring the presence of the other woman, but JJ could feel Emily staring at her from behind.

"JJ…. I…" Emily started but was quickly cut off.

"Save it Agent Prentiss." JJ snapped as she turned around; she could clearly see the hurt in Emily's eyes as she refused to call her by Emily. "I really don't want to hear your excuses. You made yourself perfectly clear last night."

"JJ, please just give me a minute to…" Emily was once again interrupted by the elevator doors opening up and before Emily could say anything else JJ turned toward her office leaving Emily standing alone. Emily stood there in a daze until she noticed the doors starting to close and quickly hit the door open button; once the doors opened again she quietly made her way to her desk.

Morgan, having seen JJ storm off to her office and Emily sulk to her desk, turned to face a very depressed looking Emily.

"Trouble with the wife?" Morgan teased trying to lighten the mood, but the words had no more left his mouth when realized he might have made a mistake.

"You know what Morgan, screw you!" Emily snapped as she stood up and went to the break room.

"Wonder what all that was about?" Reid asked, as he and Garcia walked up to Morgan.

"I don't know but I think that her and JJ had a fight."

"Must be a pretty big one too, because JJ is not answering her door, even though I know she is in there." Garcia added. "Wonder what happened? I mean everything seemed fine yesterday."

"Yeah Emily kept going on about going with Henry to the park while JJ worked late." Reid added.

"Well what ever it was… oh shit here she comes." Morgan said quickly as he saw Emily exit the break room.

"Everything okay my dark hair beauty?" Garcia asked as Emily approached.

"Fan-freaking-tastic!" Emily snapped. "Don't you all have work to do?"

"Well if you need to talk, you know where you can find me?" Garcia added before turning to leave.

"Garcia wait, I'm sorry. It's just…" Emily groaned. "JJ and I got into a huge argument last night and I'm just a little upset. I really screwed things up last night."

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Well when I took Henry to the park yesterday, someone mistook me for JJ's wife." Emily looked up to see three faces staring back her with blank expressions, as if to say, 'and?' "And when I told JJ about it she said that it wasn't the first time it had happened and that even some people here at work thought were together. Like together, together."

"Okay, so, I'm gathering you didn't know this?" Morgan asked, a little shocked.

"Hell no, I didn't know people that I work with think I'm gay!" Emily snapped a little louder than she had intended. "Just because two women, one of which is gay, hang out all the time, why would everyone assume the other is gay too?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you hang out ALL the time?" Morgan replied.

"Or that you two seem to know exactly what the other is thinking?" Reid also answered.

"Maybe the way you dress?" Garcia added and Emily groaned. _Damn it I really need to buy some skirts Emily thought to herself. _

"Okay, okay I get the point, but the fact is I'm straight. I like men. I have no romantic feelings toward JJ at all. She's my best friend or was my best friend. After she proceeded to tell me that most the people we know thought I was gay I yelled at her that I was straight that I wasn't and I quote 'one of her kind'." Emily dropped her head to her desk and groaned.

"Ouch." Morgan said with an accompanying wince.

"Thanks Morgan that really helps." Emily mumbled, her head still laying on her desk.

"I mean I don't get it." Emily said as she snapped her head up. "I don't care that JJ is bi-sexual and normally I don't care what people think of me but for some reason last night I just lost it."

"Was it that someone thought you were gay or that they thought you were married to JJ?" Garcia asked. Garcia for one knew of JJ's slight crush on her best friend and had always hoped that one day Emily would wake up and see what was right in front of her. A family; people who loved her more than anything in the world. Garcia was starting to wonder if all this anger was masking some underlying issue; like the fact that maybe, just maybe Emily was harboring more than friend like feelings for the blonde agent.

"Both maybe, shit I don't know Garcia. Hell JJ is my best friend. I would do anything for her. She is closer to me than any family I have ever had."

"Could it be that maybe the reason it bothered you so much was subconsciously you liked the idea of being married to JJ and that scared the crap out of you?" Garcia continued to prod.

"Don't be ridiculous Garcia." Emily huffed. "As I have said many times the last couple days, I'm straight."

"Who are you trying to convince, you or us?" Garcia simply stated before walking away. Emily just stared as her as she went, she couldn't believe that Garcia had just asked her that. Of course she was straight! _What the hell is wrong with people Emily screamed to herself. _

Before Emily, Morgan and Reid could continue their conversation Hotch appeared and told them that under no certain terms were they to leave today before all the files on their desks were completed. After all three looked at the rather large piles on each of their desks they decided it would be best to get to work. After all they weren't getting paid to sit there and analyze Emily's problems all day.

Emily for one was hoping that the files would take her mind off her and JJ's fight; but every time she opened a new file and saw JJ's name at the top she would drift back to what Garcia had said. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much but she was starting to get very worried that what Garcia had said was true.

A couple hours from the end of the day Emily found herself in the break room just staring at JJ's office. JJ hadn't left her office all day, a sure tell sign that she was still pissed.

"She just needs some time to cool down." Morgan said as he came into the break room.

"Do you think what Garcia said early about me liking JJ could be true?" Emily asked never taking her eyes off JJ's office.

"I'm pretty sure you are the only one that can answer that." Morgan said with a smile.

"I've been thinking about it off and on all day and I just can't wrap my head around it." Emily said turning around. "On one hand I never saw my self with another woman but on the other hand JJ might actually be the longest relationship I have ever had. She's the first person I call when I need to talk and she's been there for me through the good and the bad. Hell she even named her son after both our fathers. Henry for her dad and Michael for mine." Emily smiled as she thought back to the day JJ had told her of her intentions to use Michael as Henry's middle name. "Do you realize I haven't had a boyfriend for more than a month since I met JJ?" Morgan raised his eyebrows. "It's true. I'll meet a guy and things start off great but inevitably I find something wrong with him and just like that it's over before it began. JJ is everything I ever wanted in a partner. She's funny, she's smart and she's beautiful."

"Emily, I think you just answered you own question."

"But she's a woman." Emily sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I mean can you see me and JJ together?" Morgan's smile grew wide and Emily could almost see the devil horns poking out. "Never mind, don't answer that." Emily laughed.

"Honestly Emily, yes I can and not just because I'm a guy and that would be hot, but because I'm your friend. We all just want you to be happy and if being with JJ makes you happy then who are we to judge. We all know how much you love Henry, so the question is do you love JJ like a friend or do you love her as something more? And before you go professing you love to her, just think about what it is you truly want because if this is just some phase or experimental thing then walk away now. JJ doesn't deserve that."

"No, I understand. I get it and you're right JJ doesn't deserve that." Emily nodded. "Thanks Morgan, I really appreciate your honesty. I think I need sometime to sort through all this. Everything just kind of happened."

"Just remember what I said." Morgan refilled his coffee cup again and made his way to his desk.

"Hey Morgan." Emily called out to him as he made it to the break room door. "So you really think that it would be hot? Me and JJ, I mean?"

"Oh yeah." Morgan smiled as he closed his eyes as if to imagine it. "Yep definitely hot!" Morgan smirked and Emily blushed.

A/N- Okay so there is chapter 2… hope everyone like it…. PLEASE REVIEW….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Again all I can say is wow! You guys are the best. I truly appreciate all the wonderful reviews.

A/N2- Anyone else mad that JJ is leaving the show? Ugh! The show just won't be the same...

Chapter 3- ENJOY….

The rest of day went by with out further incident. A little after five JJ emerged from her office and said good night to Morgan and Reid but completely ignored Emily. Emily couldn't help the frown that appeared on her face.

"Just give her time." Morgan smiled over at Emily as she watched JJ walked through the glass doors of the BAU.

"I hope you're right Morgan." Emily half smiled as she reached for her last file.

"Here let me take that last one and you can go home and relax." Morgan offered taking the file from Emily's hand. Emily began to protest but Morgan cut her off. "I insist Emily."

"I would take his offer Emily, lord knows when he will offer again." Reid snickered from behind the file he was currently working on.

"The kid has a point. This is a once in a life time opportunity." Morgan teased.

"Well in that case, how can I say no?" Emily replied as she finally let go of the file. "Thank you Morgan. I really do appreciate everything, especially our talk earlier."

"You're very welcome. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Good night guys, see you tomorrow." Emily waved bye to Morgan and Reid before taking her stack of files up to Hotch, then making her way down to her car.

Emily stopped on the way home for some take out and was just walking through her front door when her cell phone. She didn't recognize the number and declined the call. Emily changed out of her work clothes and had just sat down to eat her dinner when her phone rang, again with the unknown number. Emily figured it was a salesperson but with two calls in the less than twenty minutes she decided to answer anyways.

"Prentiss." Emily said answering her phone.

"Is this Agent Emily Prentiss?" The woman on the phone asked.

"Yes, it is. How can I help you?"

"My name is Rebecca Young, I'm a nurse at George Washington Hospital." Emily felt the air suck out of her lungs. "We found your and number in Agent Jennifer Jareau's belongings. Her and Henry Jareau…"

"Oh my god are they alright?"

"They were involved in a car accident a little while ago and I was asked to notify Agent Jareau's family and this was the only number we could find. It was her emergency contact number in her day planner."

"Is she okay? What about Henry?"

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't give out patient information over the phone. If you can come down here I'm sure her doctor can explain everything."

"I'm on my way." Emily said snapping her phone shut as she raced out of her condo.

Emily wasn't sure how she managed to get to the hospital without getting into a wreck or at the least getting pulled over, but somehow she did. After several traffic violations Emily ran through the emergency room doors at GW Hospital and made a beeline for the front desk.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Yes, Jennifer and Henry Jareau? They were brought in a little while ago, car accident." The woman began typing the names into the computer at what Emily felt was an entirely too slow a pace.

"Did you say Jareau?" The woman asked and Emily groaned.

"Yes, Jareau. Jennifer and Henry. J… A…R…E…A…U." Emily finished by spelling out the name; her frustration and worry growing by the second.

"Ah yes, here it is. Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her wife. Agent Emily Prentiss." Emily said without even blinking an eye. She was so desperate for information on JJ and Henry she would have told that woman anything.

"Ok, well Agent Jareau is in surgery." Emily felt her heart stop. "And Henry, your son is in Pediatric wing of the ER; room 3." It took Emily a few seconds to wrap her head around what the woman had said. JJ was in surgery and Henry was in the ER. _This can't be happening, Emily thought to herself._ "Ma'am? Agent Prentiss?"

"Unh?" Emily asked snapping out of her daze. "I'm sorry. That's just a lot to process. What did you ask?"

"I understand." The woman replied with a soft smile. "I asked if you would like someone to show you to your son's room?"

"Yes that would be great, thank you." Emily nodded. Emily couldn't help but notice how nice it sounded to have Henry referred to as her son; just the thought of it made her smile a little.

A few minutes later a nurse arrived at the front desk and showed Emily to Henry's room. Emily took one look at the little boy and immediately began to cry. Henry was sitting in the big bed, with several cuts on his arms and face.

"Oh Henry." Emily cried as she reached the bed. Henry immediately reached up for Emily smiling. "Can I pick him up?" Emily asked the nurse who was sitting with him.

"Sure. I'll let the doctor know you are here." The nurse smiled and left the room.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?" Emily said as she picked Henry up. Henry let out a slight whimper but it only lasted a second as he quickly snuggled down into Emily's chest, gripping her shirt tightly. "It's okay buddy. I'm here now." Emily said running her hand down the little boys back. Emily had been standing there swaying back and forth with Henry in her arms for several minutes when the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Foster. I was the pediatrician on call when your son was brought in."

"Agent Emily Prentiss. How is he?" Emily asked quickly.

"He is a very lucky boy. I don't know what you have been told but your wife and son were involved in a very serious accident. A driver ran a red light and hit your wife's car a very high rate of speed. The impact was on the driver's side and luckily Henry's car seat was on the passenger side."

"JJ always insisted on that. Said it made it easier to see him in the rear view mirror." Emily told the doctor, torn between being happy or terrified that the accident had been on JJ's side and not Henry's.

"Well it probably saved this little ones life." The doctor replied as he put Henry's x-rays up on the light board. "Aside from the a few scrapes from the flying glass, I have found no other injuries. All his tests came back negative. The cut above his eye was a little deeper than the rest so it did require 4 stitches, but other than that he is in perfect health. He might be a bit sleepy for the next couple days as his little body deals with the trauma of the accident. His body took quite a jolt so he will be sore and therefore will require more sleep than normal. If you don't have any other questions I can release him to your care." The doctor informed Emily.

"Do you know anything about my… about JJ? You said the car was hit on the driver side."

"I'm sorry I don't, but if you give me a few minutes I'll draw up this little ones discharge papers and see what I can find out." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you, I would really appreciate that." The doctor nodded and left the room.

Noticing that Henry had fallen asleep Emily gently sat down on the bed and continued to rock Henry. The little boy looked so peaceful in her arms. Emily couldn't believe this was happening. Emily sat there for what felt like an eternity praying to every god she could think of before the Henry's doctor finally came back in.

"Okay first of all here are his discharge papers. You will need to consult your family doctor in a week to have the stitches removed and as a precaution if you notice any abnormal swelling please bring him back in immediately. I don't expect there to be but just informing you to be on the safe side." Emily nodded as she glanced through the papers. "Now as for you wife. I believe these are hers and they ask me to give them to you." Emily looked down at the plastic bag the doctor was holding; inside were JJ's badge and gun. Emily put the papers down and took the bag from the doctor before turning her focus on the young doctor, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to here. "Like I said earlier the impact was on the driver side. The damage was very extensive and Agent Jareau had to be cut from the vehicle." Emily was glad she was already sitting down because she knew her legs with have already given out. "I'm not sure of the extent of all of your wives injuries but I do know she is in surgery with life threatening injuries. She has some of the…"

"Life threatening?" Emily repeated cutting the doctor off. "As in she might not make it?"

"Agent Prentiss when you wife was brought in she was in very critical condition. I wish I had better news, but I think you might need to prepare yourself for the worse. Now if you would like to head upstairs to the surgery waiting room I can let them know you are coming."

"Um yeah okay." Emily said just above whisper, never taking her eyes off Henry. "What floor is that on?"

"Third floor and like I said I will let the surgical reception nurse know you are coming and that you would like a private waiting area."

"Thank you. That would be very helpful. I need to call the rest of our team. So there will be several people here in a little bit waiting on news." Emily said standing up.

"That won't be a problem." The doctor smiled. He really felt bad for Emily. He had a wife at home and a two year old daughter. He couldn't imagine getting the phone call that Emily got. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you." Emily replied before exiting the room and making her way to the third floor.

A/N- Okay so what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Again all I can say is wow... you all really know how to make a girl happy. I'm shock over the number of reviews... I'm beyond thrilled that everyone is loving this story.

A/N2- On a side note I cannot bring myself to watch Criminal Minds now. Damn CBS for ruining my favorite show... UGH! Oh well, thank goodness for fanfiction...

Chapter 4- ENJOY!

Twenty minutes later Emily found herself sitting in a private waiting room on the surgical floor watching Henry sleep. The nurse on duty had been able to supply Emily with a playpen from the pediatric floor. Emily looked down at her watch and noticed only an hour had passed since her world had been turned upside down. The words 'life threatening' and 'prepare for the worse' kept running through her head.

On the way upstairs Emily called Hotch who told her he would take care of calling the rest of the team and JJ's parents. Emily was grateful for that because she was only hanging on by a thread as it was. Emily looked down at Henry again and smiled. She thought about how the doctor had referred to him as her son and she couldn't help but think that it felt right. It scarred her to think that depending on how JJ's surgery that could very well become a possibility.

_Flashback…_

_"Hey Emily do you have a minute?" JJ asked as she poked her head inside the BAU bullpen. _

_"Sure." Emily looked up and smiled. Once inside JJ's office, JJ shut the door and sat down beside Emily on the couch. "Everything okay?" Emily asked nervously._

_"I need to ask you something important." JJ replied. "And if you don't want to all you have do is say no. I promise I won't be mad or anything." _

_"JJ would you please just tell me what this is all about, because I got to admit you're freaking me out a little." _

_"Now that Henry is here I decided that I better update my will. I don't won't that no good sperm donor thinking he has any rights if anything should happen to me." JJ explained as she stood and grabbed a file from her desk. "I need to know that Henry is taken care of." JJ added handing the file to Emily. Emily scanned the paper inside and was shocked by what she read. _

_"Me?" Emily asked just barely above a whisper. "You want me to…" Emily's thought trailed off. _

_"Yes, but of course if you don't want to I would completely understand. I know it's a huge responsibility; but I couldn't think of anyone I would rather…" JJ was cut off as Emily stood up and threw her arms around JJ in tight hug. _

_"Thank you JJ. Thank you so much. I swear you don't know what this means to me." Emily said she pulled out of the hug; JJ could see the tears in her eyes. "Of course I think it goes with out saying I hope I never have to," both women laughed, "but I'm honored that you would think of me for that." _

"Emily?" Emily snapped out of her daze when she heard Garcia call her name. She looked up and saw the whole team standing there. One look at her team members and Emily completely lost it. Within seconds she was wrapped up in Morgan's arms.

"Hey its okay. Everything's going to be okay. JJ's strong." Morgan said trying to calm Emily down. Emily cried into Morgan's shoulder for what felt like a lifetime. Finally after a couple minutes Emily pulled away and began wiping the tears away. She knew she needed to be strong for Henry and for JJ.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I'm just…"

"Hey don't apologize." Morgan smiled brushing a piece of hair behind Emily's ear. "Why don't you just start with what you know, okay?" Emily nodded.

"I got a called saying that JJ and Henry had been in a car accident and that they found my number in her personal belongings. Apparently she had me listed as her emergency contact number in her day planner. When I got here she was already in surgery. Henry's doctor said that her injuries are life threatening and that we should all prepare for the worse." Emily waited for the words to sink in with everyone. She watched as Garcia put a hand over her mouth and slowly sat down. "The driver ran a red light and hit JJ's car on the driver side. She had to cut out of the car. I don't know much more than that. The nurse at the desk said that a nurse or doctor would come find me in a little while."

"What about Henry?" Rossi asked looking down at the little boy who was still sleeping.

"The doctor said he was lucky. He was on the opposite side of the collision. Four stitches in his forehead and few minor cuts but that was about it."

"Thank goodness." Garcia muttered.

"Did you get a hold of her parents?" Emily asked turning to Hotch.

"Yes, they are taking the first flight out. I told them to call me when they landed and that I would have someone pick them up." Emily nodded. "I also called the DC police department and got a few details about the crash. He was apparently drunk and driving at a very high rate of speed when he went through the red light. He was DOA."

"Well thank god for that." Morgan mumbled. Emily reached over and took Morgan's hand. She knew JJ was like a sister to him.

"Do you need anything Emily? What about Henry?" Hotch asked.

"I'm okay." Emily offered a fake smile. "And the nurse is going to gather up some baby supplies for me."

"That's good. I know there has been a lot going but did anyone mention JJ's gun or badge? The officer I spoke with said that it wasn't in with their evidence."

"I have it." Emily reached into her purse and pulled out the plastic bag. "They had it down in the ER." Hotch nodded but before anyone could say anything else a doctor walked in to the room.

"I'm looking for Jennifer Jareau's wife?" The doctor asked the room. Before anyone could correct him Emily stood up.

"That's me." Emily said ignoring the looks from the room.

"My names Dr. Ellis, I'm one of the doctors working on your wife. Would you like to go somewhere more private to discuss her condition?"

"No, this is fine. They are like family. Plus it will save me from having to repeat it all."

"Okay well first of all, Jennifer is alive." He could hear the collective sigh in the room. "She was brought in with numerous injuries. The most important ones being a fractured femur, several broken ribs, ruptured spleen, punctured lung and a very serious head wound." The doctor paused as he let the words sink in. "The fractured femur has already been set with five titanium screws. She was very lucky that the bone fragments did not damage her femoral artery. If it had we would be having a very different conversation right now. As for the ribs, they will heal on there own; however, one did manage to puncture her left lung. They are currently working on that and removing her spleen."

"Removing the spleen?" Reid asked.

"The spleen was so badly damaged that it is much safer and quicker to just remove it entirely. Many people go on to live happy normal lives without their spleen. The chances of Jennifer bleeding out are much greater if we try to save the spleen. Jennifer's body as has been through a very traumatic event. We have already lost her twice but were able to bring her back. The sooner we can repair the damage and get her into recovery the better." Emily felt her knees go weak and she had to sit down.

"What about… what about her head injury?" Rossi asked struggling to find his voice.

"It's too early to tell. The CT scan came back negative for bleeding but she does have a major concussion. We will repeat the CT scan every few hours to monitor for bleeding."

"How much longer is JJ going to be in surgery?"

"If all goes well, 3 to 4 more hours. If we have any other complications it could be longer."

"Complications?" Emily asked.

"Your wife is still in very serious condition. We are doing everything we can to stabilize her, but with the amount of blood she has lost anything can happen. Now if you don't have any more questions I'm going to head back to the operating room. She's in operating room 5." Everyone shook there head; indicating that they didn't have anymore questions for the doctor. "Okay I'll have a nurse come out here and update you all in a few hours." The doctor shook Emily's hand and then left the room.

"She's going to make it right?" Garcia asked the room but no one had the heart to answer her because after hearing what the doctor had said no one was sure.

A few minutes after the doctor left a nurse came in with a bag of supplies for Henry.

"Thank you very much." Emily smiled as she took the bag. Inside were some clean clothes, diapers and a few jars of baby food.

"And I found these." The nurse held up a couple toys; a teddy bear and small truck. "I thought your son might like something to play with."

"Again thank you, I appreciate it and I'm sure Henry will love them." Emily said as she took the toys from the nurse and placed them in the playpen with a still sleeping Henry.

"You're welcome. If you, any of you, need anything else just let me know." The nurse told the room before she left.

"Well it looks like we are going to be here for a while, would anyone like some coffee?" Hotch asked as he stood up. He received several nodding heads and Reid agreed to help Hotch with the order.

"God I can't believe this is happening." Emily groaned as she leaned back in her chair. "I just wish we could go back about 36 hours and none of this, including that stupid argument would have never happened."

"Argument?" Rossi asked in confusion.

"JJ and Emily had an argument over someone calling Emily JJ's wife." Garcia explained. "But speaking of the argument, why is everyone calling you JJ's wife and referring to Henry as your son?" She asked.

"When I got here they asked if I was family and I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"So you called yourself JJ's wife when less than 24 hours ago you freaked out at the idea?" Morgan asked with a hint of smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Emily muttered.

"Wait, I thought you were straight?" Rossi asked even more confused.

"I think our raven haired beauty might be considering picking up the bat for the other team." Garcia chuckled.

"Oh really?" Rossi smiled, his mind already heading to places it shouldn't be going.

"See, told you Emily. HOT!" Morgan teased and Emily rolled her eyes.

They all sat there in silence for several minutes waiting for Hotch and Reid to return with the coffee when they heard something over the speaker system that made all their hearts stop.

"Code Blue, OR Room 5. Code Blue."

A/N- Okay please don't shoot me! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I am overly pleased with the response to this story….

A/N2- And a special thanks to who ever nominated "What the Heart Wants" for best JJ/Emily story on the fanfiction awards. I was pleasantly surprised when I got the email notifing me of my nomination... So Thank You!

Chapter 5- ENJOY….

It had been two hours since they heard the code blue announced over the intercom system and still no one had come out to talk to them, which they all took as a good sign. Emily tried to keep calm by watching Henry play with the truck the nurse had brought him. Henry was the only thing that was keeping Emily from completely breaking down. The thought of losing JJ was almost too much to handle so she kept her attention on Henry. Emily couldn't but smile as she watched Henry drool on the new toy. Henry was definitely a nice distraction to what was happening just a few feet away. Just beyond the green doors his mother was fighting for her life and Emily was extremely grateful that Henry was too young to understand that.

"Excuse me? You all are here for Agent Jareau correct?" A nurse in scrubs asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes we are." Morgan answered as the group stood up. "We heard the code blue, is everything okay?"

"Agent Jareau did code on the table but we were able to stabilize her again."

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"There were some complications while removing the spleen…" At this point Emily completely zoned out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. JJ had actually died three times now. Her best friend, the woman who she might actually love… _Whoa, love where did that come from, Emily thought to herself. Surely I can't be in love with JJ already. I mean I'm not even sure how I feel about being with another woman yet but here I am saying that I love her. _

"Emily?" The sound of someone calling her name pulled her from her daze. "You okay?" Emily turned to see her team staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys I guess I just sort of zoned out there."

"That's okay."

"So what else did the nurse say?"

"She said that it shouldn't be to much longer now. Maybe another hour or so." Rossi explained. "She said that after the last complication things are looking slightly better."

"Well that's good." Emily sighed with a sense of relief as Hotch excused himself to take a phone call. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Emily said as she bent over and picked Henry up out of the playpen. Emily sat back down while Henry snuggled into Emily's arms and began playing with her necklace.

"Just hang in there girl." Morgan said sitting down next to her. "JJ's strong. She's not going to leave us without a fight."

"I hope you're right Morgan." Emily said laying her head on Morgan's shoulder.

"That was JJ's parents, their flight just landed." Hotch said as he walked back into the room. "I'm going to go and pick them up. Call me if you hear anything." Morgan nodded and with that Hotch left the room again.

"Anyone want another round of coffee?" Rossi asked and he was met with several silent nods. "Hey kid wanna help me out?" Rossi asked turning to face Reid.

"Sure Rossi." Reid stood up and followed Rossi out of the room.

"God this has been the longest night of my life." Emily groaned. Her head still lying on Morgan's shoulder.

"Well just lay here and relax." Morgan said shifting so that his arm was wrapped securely around Emily's shoulder.

"What if I never get the chance to apologize for our fight or tell her how I really feel?" Emily asked, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't think like that my FBI beauty." Emily couldn't help but chuckle at another one of her numerous nicknames courtesy of Garcia. "Our little Jay-Jay is not going to leave us, because she knows if she does I'll kick her ass." Garcia said with a smile.

"Thank you Garcia, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Just one of my many talents." Garcia smiled. "Now let's all just sit here and send good vibes into OR 5."

Forty minutes later, the team was still sitting in the waiting room, waiting in silence for news on their beloved friend. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts of JJ. Reid was thinking about his disastrous "date" with JJ to the Redskins football game. Morgan was thinking about how JJ always managed to out score him on the Weapon Proficiency test every year. All in all they were all thinking of the numerous good times they had all had with JJ. She was more than just their coworker and friend she was family.

"Emily?" Emily raised her head up from Morgan's shoulder to see Mr. and Mrs. Jareau standing there.

"Larry, Anne." Emily acknowledged their presence and stood up to hug them careful not to crush Henry. "It's good to see you."

"You too sweetie." Anne replied. "How's our little boy?" She asked looking down at Henry who was sleeping in Emily's arms.

"Four stitches in his forehead, but that's it. Doctor said he was very lucky."

"Have you heard anything else on Jen?" Larry Jareau asked as Emily carefully laid Henry down in the play pen.

"Not since the last update about an hour ago. Hopefully it won't be too much longer. Did Hotch explain what has been happening?" Anne and Larry nodded.

"Yeah. You know I never wanted to get that phone call that my daughter was in the hospital, but I always figured it would be at the hand of some crazed serial killer not a drunk driver." Before anyone could answer, walked into the room and everyone jumped up, anxious for news on JJ.

"Agent Prentiss your wife is out of surgery."

"Finally." Emily sighed. "Were there any more complications?"

"No, we were to remove the spleen and repair her lung without further issue. The next 24 hours are critical. She is by no means out of the woods yet." The doctor explained. "We will be keeping her in the ICU where she will get around the clock care."

"When do you expect her to wake up?" Anne asked. The doctor looked confused by the two new members of the group.

"I'm sorry Dr. Ellis, this is JJ's parents Larry and Anne Jareau."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Ellis shook JJ's parent's hands before answering Anne's question. "As for when she will wake up is anyone's guess. It could be tomorrow, next week or…"

"Never?" Garcia asked quietly.

"I'm sorry but yes that is an option. I really don't expect that to be the case but yes it is a possibility. JJ has suffered a tremendous trauma today. It's going to take a while for her body to heal. Right now the only thing keeping her alive is the respirator. Her lungs are not strong enough to support normal lung function. The sooner she can breathe on her own the better for everyone. She will be tested everyday for increase lung function."

"What are you not telling us?" Reid stared at the doctor. Something was off and he was afraid as to where all this was headed. The doctor looked at Emily and then to Hotch, but before the doctor could respond Hotch spoke up.

"He's referring to JJ's living will."

"Her what?" Morgan asked.

"Right after JJ started with the unit she came to me and asked me to draw up a living will for her incase something ever happened. She didn't want to end up in a coma for the rest of her life." Hotch explained.

"What does it say?" Larry asked.

"Dr. Ellis, can you explain?"

"Agent Hotchner dropped off a copy of JJ's living will and I just finished going over it and it's very specific. Many of the items don't matter in this situation but one item does. JJ stated that she did not want to live a life where a respirator was the only thing keeping her alive. It states that after one week, if no lung improvement is found than she wishes to have the respirator turned off." With that the room exploded.

"WHAT?" Larry shouted. "I won't allow it!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jareau, but JJ's wishes were very detailed and she covered all her bases. There is nothing that one can do." Hotch explained.

"I'm very hopeful that it will not come to that, but you all need to be prepared." Dr. Ellis told the room.

"But is seven days enough time to really see the effect of the healing? You said yourself that JJ's body has been through a very traumatic event. Surely it's not unreasonable to think it might take her body longer to heal." Emily asked.

"Actually I would expect and hope that Agent Jareau will begin to show signs of lung improvement as early as tomorrow; if not at least after a couple days."

"Is there anything you can do to help her lung improve?" Anne Jareau asked.

"I'm sorry but this is all up to your daughter. You all can help by talking to her, letting her know you are here."

"When can we see her?" Garcia asked.

"The nurses are getting her set up in a private room in the ICU. If you all would like to make your way up the ICU waiting room I will let them know you are all coming."

"Thank you Dr. Ellis." Emily shook the doctor's hand.

"I'll be by later to check on her." Dr. Ellis told the room before turning to leave.

Thirty minutes later they had moved up the ICU waiting room where they were once again given a private waiting room.

"So how are you doing Emily?" Larry asked as he sat down next to Emily while they waited the for the ICU nurse to let them know when they could see JJ.

"I'm okay." Emily replied, to which Larry raised his eyebrows. "Ok so maybe I'm not okay." Emily sighed. "I'll be better once I get to see her."

"I think we all will." Larry added. "You know when JJ told us she was going to join the FBI her mother and I tried to talk her out of it. We had already lost one daughter and the thought of our only other child running around with a gun chasing serial killers was too much, but you know how stubborn JJ can be. She was determined to make a difference in this world."

"Oh trust me I know all about her stubborn streak." Emily snickered, as she thought about the many times she had been on the receiving end of that stubbornness. "But its part of what makes her a great agent. This team would be lost with her. Her job is way harder than she lets on but she is extremely good at."

"Well I believe in my heart that it's that stubbornness that's going to get her through this."

"I really hope you're right." Emily said glancing over at Henry who was now happily sleeping in Anne arms.

"My daughter is not going to leave that little boy over there." Larry said pointing to Henry. "And she's not going to leave you." Larry added after a short pause.

"Larry, I…"

"Listen Emily, JJ told me about the fight." Emily just stared back at the man next to her. "And I also heard that doctor refer to you as JJ's wife."

"They weren't going to tell me anything unless I was family. I said the first thing that came to my head." Emily explained.

"So I think that answers a lot of your questions right?" Emily nodded. "I like you Emily, Anne does too; but more importantly JJ likes you too. So if you wanna pursue a relationship with JJ we would be happy to welcome you to the family; but if you don't than so be it. It's up to you."

"But what if we do start a relationship and then it doesn't work out. I don't want to ruin our friendship. JJ is my best friend."

"You just have to ask yourself if JJ is worth the risk and as her father I happen to think she is." Larry smiled. "When JJ wakes up and she will wake up, just be honest with her. Follow your heart."

A/N- So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Okay here is the next chapter…. I am sooooo happy that everyone is enjoying this story. The number of reviews has been nothing short of amazing.

Chapter 6- ENJOY

Before Emily could say anything else, the ICU nurse walked into the room.

"Hello everyone my name is Mandy Tomlin. I'll be Agent Jareau's nurse for the night. Now normally we only allow family into the room but Dr. Ellis has informed me that this is a special case. However, there are a few rules that I can bend; even for the FBI. Agent Jareau is limited to 2 visitors at a time during normal visiting hours. Over night one person may sleep in the room with Agent Jareau; there is a fold out bed for guests in each room. Now since visiting hours are over," Mandy said pointing the clock which was reading just past midnight, "I'm going to allow each of you 20 minutes in groups of four so that everyone can see her tonight. After that one person can stay but the rest of you will need to remain out here. Everyone understand?"

"Thank you, we appreciate you all allowing us this." Hotch told the nurse.

"It's not a problem sir." Mandy smiled. "Once everyone has been through to see her, you can either come back here or you can go home; either way we will be sure to reserve this room for you all. Do you have any other questions?"

"No I think we are good." Rossi answered for the group.

"Okay when you all are ready Agent Jareau is in room 12. Just push the intercom button, tell whoever answers that you are want to see Agent Jareau and they will buzz you through." After the last little bit of instructions the nurse left the room.

"Okay so why don't you and Anne; along with Emily and Garcia go back with the first group," Hotch said pointing to Larry who along with the other three nodded. "After twenty minutes the four of us will go back and then we will decide what to do after that."

"Go on, well watch after Henry." Morgan told Emily when he saw her hesitation.

"Thanks Morgan." Emily smiled at her friend. "I didn't expect to be this nervous." Morgan gave her a quick hug and then Emily, Larry, Anne and Garcia walked over the intercom. Larry pushed the button and waited to be buzzed through.

Nobody quite knew what to expect when they walked into JJ's room. They all knew she was on a respirator but the number of wires and machines that JJ was hooked up was shocking. Emily walked up to JJ and took her hand, shocked by how cold it felt.

"She looks so small hooked up to all these machines." Anne said as the tears fell from her eyes. Larry wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Hey sugar bear." Garcia smiled through her own tears as she walked over to the other side of the bed and took JJ's other hand, careful of the numerous wires. "We are all here, even your parents. We need you to fight ok?"

In no time their twenty minutes was up and they were making there way back out to the waiting. Emily was reluctant to leave but she knew that the rest of the team wanted to see JJ too.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Garcia asked as the men made their way back from seeing JJ.

"I think Emily should stay with JJ." Larry said giving Emily a slight smile. "But I know that Anne's not going to want to leave, so we will stay out here."

"That sounds good." Morgan agreed. "Baby girl and I will take Henry home with us, he shouldn't…."

"Oh I don't think so my chocolate super agent. I'm not going anywhere till I know my sweet like sugar plum fairy is going to be ok." Garcia huffed.

"No Garcia, Morgan is right. You should go home and take Henry with you. I don't want him sleeping in the playpen all night and you have the travel crib at your house."

"But…" Garcia tried to interject.

"Garcia I need you to look after Henry, please?" Emily knew that when it came to Henry Garcia couldn't say no.

"Ok but we are coming back here first thing in the morning. As soon as Henry is up we are out the door. You hear me?" Garcia asked as she pointed her finely polished nail into Morgan's chest.

"Loud and clear mama." Morgan said throwing his hands up in the air.

"And you," Garcia turned to face Emily, "had better call me the moment anything changes. Good or bad, got it?"

"First call I make promise."

"Ok, Reid, Rossi you guys head home too. No sense in us all staying here tonight. We can take shifts. I'll stay up here tonight." Hotch told the rest of the room. Reid and Rossi nodded. After a round of hugs and a few more threats from Garcia the room began to empty. Once they were all gone Emily made her way back to JJ's room. The nurse showed her how to pull out the bed and told her if she needed anything to let her know.

"Hey there Jennifer." Emily said as she sat down next to JJ once the nurse left. "It's just me now. Garcia is watching after Henry, Morgan made her leave much to her displeasure. Reid and Rossi left too but they will be back first thing in the morning. Your parents and Hotch are in the waiting room. The refuse to leave but that's to be expected I guess." Emily wiped away a few stray tears that were running down her cheek. "I'm going to stay with you tonight so you won't be alone. I told them I was your wife, ironic uhn? Considering just yesterday that statement sent me into a tailspin. I really need you to get better Jennifer. I have a lot of things I need to tell you and a lot of things I want to explain. The doctors say you might not make it but I know you and you are too stubborn to give up just yet. I know you'll wake up just to prove them wrong. So you fight ok, you fight with everything you have." Emily picked up JJ's hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Emily sat there the rest of the night content in watching the respirator pump go up and down.

Three long days later, Emily sat in the same spot with her hand still firmly attached to JJ's. Emily had prayed to every god she could think of that JJ would soon wake up, but with each day and each test that possibility seemed to get further and further away. Dr. Ellis was still confident that JJ's lungs would begin to show improve but so far there had been no change.

"Good Morning Emily." Anne said as she walked into the room where her daughter was.

"Morning Anne." Emily replied reluctantly letting go of JJ's hand to stretch. Emily groaned as her back popped.

"You know you would probably feel a lot better if you went home and slept in your own bed." Anne said as she took a seat next to Emily.

"I know but not until she wakes up. I don't want to leave her here; not until she wakes up and I can apologize for that stupid fight. I just hope I get the chance." Emily said as a few stray tears ran down her face.

"I have faith in my daughter. You'll get to tell her." Anne smiled as she looked down at her daughter.

"Morning ladies." Dr. Ellis said as he walked into the room.

"Morning." Emily said quickly wiping her tears away.

"So how are things this morning? Things go okay last night?"

"Yeah, pretty much the same. Although her color looks a little better I think." Emily answered the doctor. Anne looked down at JJ and had to agree that her color did look a little better. JJ didn't appear to be as pale as she had been the last several days.

"Well I think I might know the reason behind that." Dr. Ellis smiled. "I have her results from this mornings lung tests."

"And?" Emily asked afraid to get her hopes up.

"They show a 20% improvement in lung function."

"And that's a good thing right?" Anne asked.

"That's a very good thing. It shows that her lung is improving and she is getting stronger."

"At what point can she come off the respirator?" Emily asked.

"It probably won't happen until after she wakes up. I need to know if she can breathe on her own without too much pain and unfortunately she can't tell me that if she's not awake."

"And what about her waking up?"

"Well I would say with the dramatic increase in lung function it could be any day now. JJ has crossed a major milestone today and I don't see any reason why we shouldn't expect a full recovery." The doctor explained and Emily and Anne couldn't help the tears that started to flow.

"Thank you so such doctor. That might be the best news I've heard all week." Emily told Dr. Ellis.

"You are very welcome but all the thanks need to go to that young lady right there." He said pointing to JJ. "Apparently she wasn't quite ready to leave." He smiled. "I have a few other patients to see this morning but if you need anything just call." Emily nodded and the doctor left.

"That is great news JJ." Emily said as she stood up and took JJ's hand again. "I knew you were too strong to let this beat you."

"Exactly." Anne said standing up next to Emily, wrapping her arm around her waist and gently brushing some of JJ's hair out of her face with her other hand. "She has too much to live for. Her son, her work and you." Anne said without taking her eyes off of JJ. "Well I'm going to outside and tell everyone the good news. Let me know if anything changes." Emily simply nodded and watched as Anne left the room.

"Your parents really are something else Jennifer." Emily smiled looking down at the woman she that had found a place in her heart.

Three days of nothing to do but watch the heart monitors and respirator pumps allows for a lot of time for soul searching and Emily had been taking full advantage of it and after three days Emily was certain of two things. First that she loved JJ with all her heart and on some level she always had and that she wanted to spend the rest of her live with her if JJ would have her. Emily had never been with a woman nor had the thought ever crossed her mind, but she was certain that with JJ that didn't matter. She loved her and she loved Henry. They were her family and she would do anything for them. Emily knew that JJ was going to need a lot of time to heal over the next several months and she was going to be her side every step of the way.

Later that afternoon Emily once again found herself sitting in JJ's room by herself. JJ's parents had taken Henry to the park for a few hours to try and 'tire' the young boy out. Three days of being couped up in a hospital waiting room meant the Henry had energy to spare. Emily was reading one of the numerous pamphlets Dr. Ellis had brought in discussing the various things JJ was going to be going through over the next few months. Emily was flipping through the pamphlet on 'Living Without a Spleen' when something caught her eye. Emily looked up from the paper and was surprised to see a pair of bright blue, panic filled eyes staring at her.

"Oh my god Jennifer." Emily said as she jumped and grabbed JJ's hand. "You're awake."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Okay so this is the last official chapter, but I already have an epilogue written so look for that next week. I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews. Your support of this story has been nothing short of amazing.

A/N2- Again I have to thank my "number one fan" Zuzana who is my constant source of ideas and motivation. Thanks girl… you know I love ya!

Chapter 7- ENJOY!

"Oh my god Jennifer." Emily said as she jumped and grabbed JJ's hand. "You're awake." Emily said with new tears falling down her face. Just seeing Emily made JJ visibly relax. "Can you hear me?" Emily asked and JJ made an attempt to nod her head but was met with a jolt of extreme pain. Emily could feel JJ tense. "Ok so maybe moving isn't a good idea right now?" Emily teased through her still falling tears. "Ok how about this; blink once for yes and twice for no?" JJ blinked once. "Okay that is great. Are you in any pain?" JJ offered a blink and wink which caused Emily to laugh. "So is that somewhere between a yes and a no?" JJ blinked once. Emily pressed the call button for the nurse and then turned her attention back to JJ. "Ok the nurse and doctor will be here soon." One blink. "Do you remember what happened?" Two blinks. "You were in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit you in the driver side." JJ closed her eyes as the memories came flooding back. The green light, the sound of tire screeching, metal and glass everywhere and Henry screaming. JJ's eyes flew open as she thought her son and Emily could see the wild panic and fear in her eyes. "Relax, it's okay. Henry is fine. Four stitches in his cute little forehead but other than that he is perfectly fine. He is with your parents at the park right now." Emily could visibly see JJ relax, knowing that Henry was okay.

"Well I hear our patient is finally awake." Dr. Ellis said as he walked into the room. "Ok lets see what we have here. Agent Jareau my name is Dr. Ellis. Do you know where you are?" JJ blinked once.

"She's blinking once for yes and twice for no." Emily explained.

"Ok, very good." Dr. Ellis said as he looked over some of JJ's machine readouts. "I'm very happy to see you awake and doing so well. Now maybe you can convince your wife to go home and actually get some decent rest." Dr. Ellis laughed. At the word wife JJ's eyes darted to Emily in confusion. Emily couldn't help but blush at the look she was getting from JJ. "So, on a level of 1 to 10 what is your current pain level?" Dr. Ellis asked oblivious to the silent conversation being had between the two women. JJ let go of Emily's hand long enough to hold up 7 fingers. Emily felt her heart swell when JJ quickly wrapped her hand back in hers. "Ok, now I'm going to disconnect your breathing tube for a few seconds and see how you do with breathing on your own. You right lung was severely damaged, so breathing is going to be very painful. If its too painful or you don't feel like you are getting enough air let me know immediately ok." JJ blinked once and the doctor moved to disconnect the respirator. "Now inhale." JJ couldn't believe how painful that first breath was; tears slowly leaked from the corners of her eyes. She was grateful that with each breath the pain seemed to ease slightly. JJ continued to focus on her breathing with the doctor watched her O2 levels. "Ok Jennifer how is your pain now?" JJ once again let go of Emily's hand but this time held up 8 fingers. Once again Emily was happy when JJ reached for her hand again.

"Just try and relax." Emily said in a calming voice. She watched as JJ closed her eyes and tried and to focus on her breathing.

"Ok things look really good Jennifer." The doctor said as he continued to watch the monitors. "I think we can take the tube out, but I need to you tell us if at any point it becomes too painful to breathe. We will continue to watch your O2 levels and as long as those stay steady we can keep you off the respirator. We can leave it in for a while longer if you would like though?" JJ opened her eyes and blinked twice. She wanted the tube out of her sooner rather than later.

"Are you sure JJ?" Emily asked. "If it's too painful maybe you should…" Emily let go of JJ's hand and through her hands up in surrender, as JJ shot her a look of contempt. JJ wanted that tube out and Emily was not about to stop her. "Okay, okay. Whatever you want." Emily smiled as she took JJ's hand again.

"Ok. I'm going to warn you this is going to hurt. Its going to hurt a lot." JJ blinked once her understanding. "Okay, on the count of two I want you to take a deep breath and then on three exhale as hard as you can. As you exhale, I'm going to remove the tube." JJ blinked and closed her eyes to prepare herself for what she knew was coming. "One, Two," JJ took a very deep, painful breath, "Three." And JJ exhaled with all she had. JJ always thought that having a child was the worse pain she had ever felt, but nothing would ever compare to the pain she felt as the doctor removed that breathing tube. Her lungs burned, her throat burned and all the coughing that came after felt like she was ripping her body in two.

"OH MY GOD!" JJ groaned between coughs. She squeezed Emily's hand with all she had.

"Just relax Jennifer. Just like when Henry was born, just breathe and relax." Emily said trying to ease some of JJ's pain. She hated that JJ was in pain and there was nothing she could do.

"How you doing there Jennifer? Hanging in there?" The doctor asked. JJ offered a weak nod as another round of coughs racked her body.

"My chest hurts and my throat burns." JJ moaned fighting off another wave of coughs.

"That's to be expected. Try not to speak too much of the next several hours. I will have the nurse get you some ice chips to help ease the pain in your throat. I'm also going to give you another round of pain medication to help. The best thing for you is still rest." The doctor explained. JJ offered a weak nod; too tired and sore to do much else. "We will see how things progress over night and then tomorrow we will see about moving her to another room." Dr. Ellis told Emily.

"Thank you doctor." Emily smiled, never letting go of JJ's hand.

The next several hours were a blur for Emily as JJ's room was overrun with visitors and nurses. Even Dr. Ellis stopped by a couple times to check on JJ's status. He told Emily that JJ's O2 levels had dropped a little but it was nothing to be overly concerned about and that they would continue to monitor her through out the night. JJ couldn't wait to get out of the ICU so she could see Henry. No amount of begging would let the staff break the no children rule, which was probably for the best anyways. The last thing anyone wanted was Henry accidentally ripping some of JJ's stitches. JJ was in and out of sleep for the most of the afternoon. She stayed awake long enough to visit with everyone who was more than happy to see her awake and without the breathing tube, but it didn't take long for the pain medicine to kick in and JJ to fall asleep.

Emily was standing at the window watching the sun set and for the first time in several days she felt relaxed. JJ was awake now and that was all that matter.

"So my doctor said that I'm suppose to get my wife to go home and rest." JJ said in a rough, raspy voice, being sure to put extra emphasis on the word wife. Emily turned around and was surprised to see JJ awake. JJ let out a couple of coughs and Emily was immediately by her side.

"Here, take some ice chips." Emily said offering JJ the cooling treat.

"I swore after Henry I would never eat ice chips again." JJ groaned remembering the 14 hours of labor and the hundreds of ice chips she was forced to eat.

"Yeah, but it helps doesn't it?" Emily asked watching JJ eat a few of the chips.

"Yeah, I guess so." JJ smiled. "So wife uhn?" JJ asked.

"Didn't the doctor say you weren't suppose to talk too much?" Emily laughed trying to change the subject, but she could tell JJ wasn't going to let it drop that easy. "God Jennifer you scared the crap out of me." Emily said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, taking JJ's hand. "When they called and said that you had been in an accident I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. Then when I got here they wouldn't give me any information because I wasn't family. So I said the first thing that came to my mind. I told them you were my wife and no one questioned it." Emily explained.

"So rather than say sister or cousin, you said wife? They same thing that the day before sent you into a frenzy?" JJ asked

"I know, I know. Don't think that everyone hasn't already pointed out the irony of the whole situation to me." JJ laughed but soon regretted it as pain ripped through her chest. "Hey there, you okay? Need to me call the nurse?" Emily asked squeezing JJ's hand.

"No." JJ replied with her eyes closed, waiting for the pain to ease. "It's getting better." JJ said through gritted teeth. After a few minutes Emily could see JJ start to relax. "Better." JJ smiled. "I just got to remember that I can't do that for a while."

"Can I ask you something personal?" Emily asked.

"Of course."

"When did you first realize that you liked women?" Emily asked suddenly finding a piece of lint on her pants very interesting. She couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"I was in college." JJ replied honestly. "My roommate was gay and we hung out a lot. One day I noticed that I didn't just like hanging out with her but rather I needed to hang out with her. She became the most important person in my life. I would blow off my boyfriends to go and hang out with her and I found myself fantasizing about her. At first I thought it was about being in college and wanting to experiment but after our first kiss I knew that it wasn't just a phase."

"So just like that you went from being straight to being bisexual?"

"Yeah I guess so." JJ replied. "What's this really about Emily?"

"A person can do a lot of soul searching when they are watching the person they care about most in the world fight for their life." Emily said finally looking up at JJ's bright blue eyes. "I think the reason that I freaked out when that woman thought I was your wife was that deep down inside I liked the idea and it scared me." Emily took a deep breathe before continuing. "I've never been with another woman nor have I ever even thought about being with a woman, but do you realize that you are the longest and best relationship I have ever been in? With the exception of the, well you know…" Emily blushed again.

"Sex?"

"Yeah, with the exception of sex, we are practically married as it is." Emily said blushing even more. "And the one thing I've come to realize over the last several days is that I like our relationship. I love our dinner dates and our little family trips we take with Henry. You and Henry mean the world to me."

"Emily what are you saying?" JJ asked gripping Emily's hand a little tighter.

"I'm saying that somewhere along the way I fell in love with you." Emily smiled. "And I know that I've never been with another woman but I do know love and I know what I feel in my heart."

"You love me?" JJ asked back in surprise.

"Yes I can honestly say I do and I know that I don't deserve it after everything I said but I really hope that you can give me another chance." Emily said lifting JJ's hand and gently kissing JJ's knuckles. "I think we could really have something good here. Hell we already do."

"Are you sure this isn't just a gut reaction to the accident?" JJ asked.

"Morgan told me to make sure that this wasn't just some phase before I said anything because you deserve better than that, and I can promise you that I have done nothing but think about this since our fight. I love you and I promise to be there for you and Henry for as long as you'll have me."

"I don't know what to say." JJ said as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"Then say yes, Please?" Emily said kissing JJ's knuckle again. "I know I have a lot to learn but I'm a quick study and besides I already know the most important part."

"What's that?"

"That I love you and I love Henry." Emily replied. "You're my family and I'm sorry that it took you almost dying for me to realize that."

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" JJ asked and Emily nodded. "I love you too. I have for a very long time. That is why it hurt so much when you freaked out at the thought of being married to me."

"God Jennifer, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Emily said with her own tears falling. "And I'm not saying I want to get married tomorrow but I hope that one day maybe we can and then I'll be proud to call you my wife." JJ reached up and wiped a tear from Emily's cheek, then cupped her cheek with her hand.

"There's a lot to consider you know?" Emily raised her eyebrows. "Henry, our jobs?" JJ stated.

"I love Henry like he's my own. I would die for that little boy and as for our jobs, I'll quit tomorrow if that is what it takes for us to be together." Emily replied. "I'm just asking for a chance." Emily practically begged leaning into JJ's hand that was still resting on her cheek.

"Come here." JJ smiled as she gently pulled Emily toward her. Emily leaned forward, her insides churning at what was about to happen. She had never been so excited and nervous at that the same time. After what seemed like hours, their lips finally touched and Emily was sure she saw fireworks. From that moment she knew exactly what JJ had meant earlier. This was it for Emily and she was even more certain now. The kiss was short and simple, but there was more passion in it then any kiss Emily had ever experienced.

"God Jennifer I love you." Emily said and she rested her forehead on JJ's

"Me too." JJ smiled through tired eyes.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Emily smiled as she stood up from the bed.

"I don't want too. I'm afraid I'll wake up and it will have all been a dream." JJ smiled as her eyes closed.

"It's not a dream I promise." Emily smiled and leaned over and kissed JJ's cheek. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise." JJ asked already falling asleep.

"Always and forever." Emily replied back with a huge smile as JJ drifted off to sleep.

A/N- So let me know what you think…. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- So here is the epilogue. I hope everyone enjoys this final part of the story. Thanks again for all the reviews. I truly love all my fans.

Epilogue- ENJOY!

"Jennifer Anne Jareau I know you're in there now open up!" Emily shouted as she banged on Garcia's door.

"Damn it!" JJ groaned. "She found me."

"Trouble in paradise?" Garcia laughed.

"Very funny Garcia; you have no idea how crazy that woman has gotten. I mean she's certifiable."

"I can hear you in there Jennifer! I can hear you talking, now open this door." Emily yelled through the door.

"Ugh!" JJ groaned, letting her head fall against the table; while Garcia went to open the door.

"Finally!" Emily all but shouted. "Why are you hiding?" Emily demanded to know.

"Well good afternoon to you too." Garcia laughed sitting back down.

"I'm sorry Garcia. How are you?" Emily said completely ignoring JJ now.

"I'm good and how are you and my future god daughter?" Garcia smiled as she looked at Emily's very large 8 and a half month pregnant belly.

"She is great. Although she is more than slightly irritated at her mommy right now." Emily said, turning her glare on JJ.

"OH Isabella is irritated at mommy? Are you sure its not you who is irritated with me right now?" JJ asked finally raising her head from the table.

"Well now why would I be irritated at you? Could be that I have been running around the BAU for an hour looking for you or…"

"Running?" JJ snickered, but immediately regretting it.

"Are you calling me fat Jennifer?" Emily snapped.

"Of course not sweetie. You're not fat. You're pregnant and you're beautiful." JJ quickly tired to smooth the choppy waters.

"Well I don't feel beautiful, especially after last night."

"What happened last night?" Garcia asked.

"JJ fell asleep on me." Emily explained.

"First of all it was 4 in the morning and second of all, I hardly left you hanging. I think we both went to be well satisfied last night!" JJ said jumping up from the chair. "Besides I'm sure Garcia does not want to hear about our sex life!"

"Oh no by all means continue." Garcia smirked.

"Not helping Garcia." JJ said through gritted teeth before turning back to her wife. "So why were you looking for me?"

"I want some Aunt Ruth's chocolate covered cherries." Emily stated as if it was a simple request.

"Excuse me? You want what?" JJ asked not sure if she heard Emily right.

"I said I want some Aunt Ruth's Chocolate Covered Cherries."

"But Emily honey, the closet store is over an hour and half away."

"And?"

"You can't be serious?" JJ replied back in shock. "There is no way Hotch is going to let me leave in the middle of the day just to get you some candy."

"Fine!" Emily snapped and stormed out of Garcia's office. Once she was gone JJ flopped back down in the chair.

"God this baby better come soon or I think she might kill me. That or I'm going to kill her. Please tell me I wasn't this bad when I was pregnant with Henry?"

"Not even close sweetie. But it will all be worth it when Isabella finally arrives."

"I know, but I swear this pregnancy has distorted her brain or something. She gets crazy cravings at all times of the day and they usually involve me and a long distance drive. She never craves stuff I can buy at the local supermarket. Last month she ordered some fancy swiss chocolate and had it over nighted to the house. Do you know how expensive that is? And don't get me started on the hormones. One minute she's crying, then she's yelling and before I can even figure out why she's mad she's ripping my clothes off. I can't take much more of this." JJ complained to her best friend.

"Just hang in there sugar bear, it will all be over soon." Garcia said trying to mask her laughter.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" JJ asked as her phone rand. "Agent Jareau… No sir…. Yes I understand but… no I didn't mean too…. Of course sir."

"Everything okay?" Garcia asked after hearing the short conversation.

"Apparently I have been given a direct order from my boss to get my wife some Aunt Ruth's Chocolate Covered Cherries."

"Excuse me?"

"That was Hotch and it seems my lovely wife went to him crying and told him that I was refusing to go and get her the candy."

"She didn't?" Garcia replied back in shock.

"Oh but she did." JJ groaned. "Looks like I'm going for a little drive."

"Good luck." Garcia laughed as she watched JJ leave her office.

An hour later JJ was well on her way to Aunt Ruth's Candy Shop thinking about how much her life had changed over the last year and half and although her wife was currently making her life a living hell she wouldn't change a thing. The first couple months after JJ was released from the hospital were the hardest. JJ was frustrated with her new found limitations as well as struggling to keep her and Emily's new relationship afloat. A weaker couple would have crumpled under the pressure but Emily had been her rock. She was her shoulder when she needed to cry and she was her venting board when JJ became frustrated with her lack of progress at physical therapy. Needless to say it was a long two months, but luckily it only made their relationship stronger and after only 5 months JJ proposed to a shocked but extremely happy Emily. It didn't take long for the subject of children to come up either. They both wanted more; neither wanted Henry to be an only child. It took several attempts but in the end Emily ended up pregnant and JJ couldn't have been more thrilled. She couldn't wait to meet their little girl and if dealing with a crazed hormonal Emily was the cost she would pay it a thousand times over.

Meanwhile back at the office Emily was sitting at her desk when she felt a sharp pain in her lower back.

"Ouch!" Emily yelped as the pain shot through her back.

"You okay over there Emily?" Hotch asked as he came out of the break room with a fresh cup of coffee. Reid, Rossi and Morgan were all at a Profiling Class for new recruits, so it was just Emily, Hotch and Garcia in the office.

"Yeah, I think so. Isabella is playing soccer with my kidneys." Emily explained. "I think I'll get up and walk around a bit." Hotch nodded and headed for the stairs to his office. He reached the second stair when Emily yelled his name. Hotch turned around to see a very panic faced Emily staring at him.

"Emily?"

"I think my water just broke." Emily replied looking down at the puddle of water around her feet.

"Wow, ok… ok… we can do this." Hotch said as he jumped off the stair case and raced to Emily's side.

"We need to call JJ." Emily groaned as her first true contraction ripped through her body. "Oh my god that hurt!" Emily shouted.

"Hey, what's with all the noise in here?" Garcia asked as she walked into the bullpen. "I can hear you all the way down the hall."

"Emily's in labor." Hotch explained as he opened his cell phone and dialed JJ's number. Hotch groaned when it rang four times and went to voice mail. "Damn it!"

"What?" Emily asked as she tried to focus on her breathing.

"I got her voice mail." Hotch explained as he listened to JJ's message. "Hey JJ its Hotch, Emily's in labor and so I thought you might want to turn around and head back home. Call me when you get this message."

"Why isn't she answering?" Emily asked torn between being worried that something might have happened and furious that her wife wasn't answering her phone.

"I'm sure there is a logical reason for her not answering." Garcia said trying to get Emily to relax. "Now why don't we worry about getting you to the hospital and then we will try JJ again?" Emily nodded as the three made there way towards the elevator.

Thirty minutes later JJ pulled into the Aunt Ruth Candy Shop parking lot. She picked up her phone and was shocked to see that she had five missed calls. Two from Garcia and three from Hotch. _Oh this can't be good, JJ thought to herself._ JJ looked at her phone and found that she must have hit the vibrate button at some point and not even realized it. Deciding to not waste time with the voice mails JJ went ahead and dialed Garcia's number.

"It's about time!" Garcia snapped into the phone when she answered. "Where have you been?"

"Where do you think I am? I'm at the candy store like my wife requested. Oh please don't tell me she changed her mind? What's it now, flowers from Spain or imported water from the Alps?" JJ asked half joking, half serious.

"Emily's in labor." Garcia blurted out.

"She's what?" JJ exclaimed as she ran back towards the car.

"Her water broke about thirty minutes ago. If I were you I would get your that FBI issue SUV, turn on those little blues lights on and get your cute little ass back here."

"I'm pulling out of the parking lot right now."

"Ok, just hurry."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Emily I'm on my way." JJ closed her phone and flipped on the emergency lights; leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Where the hell is she Hotch?" Emily yelled as another contraction hit her. "It's been over an hour."

"She's coming. She'll be here in no time." Hotch said trying to calm Emily down.

"Why the hell did you let her go anyways? What kind of boss lets his employee leave work in the middle of the day like that?"

"Because you asked me too." Hotch replied only to get a death glare from Emily. "Here, how about some ice chips?"

"I don't want any damn ice chips!" Emily yelled smacking the cup out of Hotch's hand. "I want my wife!"

A few minutes later a very young, fresh out of school nurse walked into Emily's room. Hotch immediately felt sorry for the young girl.

"How's everything going in here?" She asked a little too perky for Emily's liking.

"Who the hell are you?" Emily snapped.

"I'm Michelle, I'm your nursing assistant. Is there anything I can you or your husband?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Emily groaned as another contraction came and went. "My whole life I was looking for a husband, then I finally marry a woman only to end up with a husband in the end. Ironic don't you think?" Emily said looking up at Hotch, but before Hotch could respond Emily's nurse walked into the room.

"How are you doing Emily?"

"Oh I'm just peachy!" Emily snapped.

"Well I need to check and see how far dilated you are? Sir do you mind stepping out of the room for a second." The nurse asked Hotch, who was practically out the door before she finished asking.

"Hotch, how is she?" JJ asked as she came running down the hallway.

"Oh thank god!" Hotch said hugging JJ tightly. "She's well, she's Emily." Hotch smirked. "The nurse is checking her dilation right now."

"Okay good. How far along is she?"

"Last time they checked four centimeters."  
"Good, I was so nervous I was going to miss it." JJ smiled.

"Ok now that you are here I'm officially turning over my husband duties to you." JJ looked up at Hotch with confusion. "Don't ask."

"Thanks for being here with her Hotch. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, but let me make one thing very clear. If you ever get Emily pregnant again I will kill you." Hotch glared down at JJ.

"Well sir, I mean you know I didn't actually get Emily pregnant. I mean well technically I guess you could say that…"

"Spare me the details JJ. All I'm saying is that the next time you two decide to have a child, if its not you carrying that child we, meaning the whole team, will kill you. We can not and will not go though this nightmare again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." JJ replied back trying to suppress a laugh. She knew that Emily had been making her life hell but she had no idea how bad everyone was getting it. JJ had never seen Hotch this frazzled before.

"Now having said that, I'm happy for you two and I can't wait to meet our newest addition to the BAU."

"Thank you Hotch." JJ smiled and gave Hotch another hug.

"Are you Emily's wife?" The nurse asked as she exited the room. JJ looked into the room and watched as Emily began terrorizing the nursing assistant. JJ couldn't make out what she was saying but she had the poor girl on the verge of tears.

"Nope." JJ replied back as seriously as she could.

"JJ?" Hotch asked back in confusion.

"No, you see my wife is a calm, rational, sane woman. That," JJ pointed through the door window at Emily, "that woman is nuts!" To which the nurse and Hotch both laughed.

"Well hopefully now that you are here she can relax a little." The nurse continued to laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." JJ smirked. "How far along is she?"

"She's at 6 centimeters. She's progressing rapidly for a first time birth."

"Thank you." JJ took a deep breathe and walked into the room. She was met with a teary eyed nursing assistant who was fleeing the room.

"Finally, where have you been?" Emily demanded to know.

"Well I was two counties over getting candy for my wife?" JJ replied as she walked up to Emily's bed. "I'm sorry that I didn't get the calls. I must have put the phone on vibrate by mistake." JJ said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and took Emily's hand.

"And where are my chocolate covered cherries?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." JJ groaned. "I never went inside. As soon as I called Garcia I jumped back in the car and sped all the way home."

"Figures." Emily huffed. "I give you one simple task…"

"Okay that's enough Emily. I love you more than life itself but right now you are driving me insane. I mean literally insane."

"I'm sorry sweetie, you're right." Emily gripped JJ's hand as another contraction ripped through her body. "I was just so scared you weren't going to make it, but I'm glad you're here now." Emily smiled as JJ leaned over and gave Emily a kiss on the forehead. "And I'm sorry I've been so crazy the last couple months."

"Nine months. The last nine months." JJ added.

"Okay so maybe I didn't handle it very well."

"Honey, our boss just threaten to kill me if I even thought about letting you have another child." JJ laughed.

"Okay, okay point taken." Emily groaned through another contraction. "God this hurts!" Emily said through gritted teeth. "Why didn't you tell me it hurt this much?"

"So when I was here cursing Will's entire existence when I was having Henry you thought what? I was having fun?" JJ teased as she wiped the sweat from Emily's forehead.

"But it feels like my body is being ripped in two." Emily moaned.

"Welcome to motherhood." JJ smiled.

"So I haven't heard any more screaming from Emily's room, you don't think she killed JJ do you?" Garcia asked the rest of the team that was now gathered in the waiting room. It had been over an hour since JJ walked into Emily's room.

"Don't be silly, she didn't kill JJ." Rossi offered with a slight laugh. "At least I don't think she did." Rossi added after rethinking his earlier statement.

"Hey guys." JJ smiled as she walked into the waiting room.

"Oh thank god." Garcia said as she jumped up and pulled JJ into a hug. JJ just stood there confused as to what was going on.

"Garcia thought maybe Emily had killed you." Reid explained.

"Very funny guys." JJ laughed as Garcia sat back down. "Emily is doing much better now, although she's hit a lull. She progressed really quickly but when she hit 6 centimeters she slowed to a halt; much to Emily's displeasure." JJ sighed, running her hand through her hair. "But I did convince Emily that maybe natural child birth wasn't for her, so the doctor is in there now giving her some wonderful drugs." JJ smiled.

"I'm sure the nursing staff thanks you." Hotch replied.

"Yeah, they are all pretty grateful. Anyways, the doctor said it might be several more hours; so I just wanted to give you an update."

"Thanks, we'll be right here waiting." Morgan smiled.

Four long hours later the team looked up to see JJ running down the hallway.

"It's a girl!" JJ beamed as she received a round of hugs from the team and her parents who had arrived with Henry. "You hear that little man, your sister is here." JJ smiled as she took Henry from her mother.

"Baby?" Henry asked.

"That's right. Your sister." JJ said tickling the now three year olds tummy.

"I got new shirt." Henry smiled proudly, showing his mommy his "I'm a big brother" shirt.

"I see that." JJ laughed. "So do you wanna meet your little sister."

"Yea!" Henry cheered.

"The nurse said everyone could come back for a little. A thank you for calming Emily down earlier." JJ laughed.

"Lead the way." Larry Jareau said; beyond excited to see his new grand daughter.

"Hey sweetie I brought back some visitors." JJ smiled as she entered the room. Seeing Emily sitting there with their daughter in her arms was one of the most beautiful things in the world. JJ sat down on the edge of the bed so Henry could get a closer look.

"Hey Henry, can you say hi to Isabella?" Emily asked.

"Hi Bella." Henry replied; staring in awe at his little sister. "I love you." Henry added before turning to bury his face in JJ's chest. Immediately tears fell from JJ and Emily's face.

"And she loves you too little man." Emily said ruffling the little boy's wild hair.

"She's beautiful Emily. I mean absolutely stunning." Larry said looking down at the little girl in Emily's arms.

"Oh I agree." Garcia added. "So did you decide on a middle name yet?"  
"Yeah, finally." JJ laughed. "Here name is Isabella Morgan Jareau. Bella for short."

"Really?" Morgan asked back in shock.

"You're my best friend Morgan and I couldn't think of a better name for our daughter." Emily smiled.

"Well I'm honored guys. Truly touched." Although he would deny it till the day he died Emily swore she saw a tear run down his cheek.

Several hours later, once Bella had made her way into everyone's arms and now snuggled safely in JJ's protective grasp, Emily lay there just staring at her wife.

"I can't believe we have a daughter." JJ smiled looking down at the perfect little baby in her arms.

"I know. It's amazing." Emily said fighting off a yawn.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm afraid too. I'm afraid I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream." Emily said as she closed her eyes; the exhaustion taking hold.

"It's not a dream I promise." JJ replied back. "Go to sleep and we'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise?" Emily asked as she started to fall asleep.

"Always and forever." JJ replied back with a huge smile as Emily drifted off to sleep.

A/N- Okay so since we always see JJ pregnant I thought it might be funny to see Emily pregnant. I hope everyone liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
